


Space Girls

by voidrant



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, fun space mechanics, i love women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrant/pseuds/voidrant
Summary: In which Lovelace and Minkowski share a few moments together, and Eiffel is oblivious.
Relationships: Isabel Lovelace/Renée Minkowski
Kudos: 13





	Space Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a warm up fic to start feeling more comfy with sending my work to my friends!

It had gotten easier after they talked about it. Minkowski cornered her in one of the small rooms and got to talking. Lovelace eventually sighed as she settled herself onto the floor.

"Look, Minkowski, I understand this is your ship, and you're the one that's supposed to protect everyone, but I'm trying to get you all _home."_

"What you're doing it reckless and idiotic; you think you can show up so suddenly and order around my crew?"

"I'm doing what's best for you all,"

"You're doing nothing worth our time."

They sat in silence for a beat, before Minkowski looks back to her.

"Listen, Lovelace, I understand what you're trying to do. You lost your crew, and you don't want that to happen again. But, maybe, we can find a middle ground for this? Something easier for everyone. I think you need to understand this was _extremely_ sudden. Ask yourself, as a captain, if someone were to do what you were doing now, would you listen? Would you put the safety of your crew at risk just because someone suddenly appeared and told you so?"

Lovelace gently shook her head. "No,"

"Then please, understand where we're coming from."

Silence filled the small room again for a moment, before Lovelace spoke again, but with a pinch of amusement in her voice. "Didn't you think I was dead?"

"Well, yeah we thought you were dead! What else were we supposed to gather from those tapes that were left?" Minkowski nudged her with the tip of her boot. "Oh, this woman that was from the same ship we're on now with the same mission has left very threatening and a bit scary tapes for the crew after her to find. Weird!"

She pauses for a moment. "But, we ended up asking Hilbert about it."

"And he said I was dead."

"Sort of,"

Lovelace ran a hand over her head and sighed. "Goddamn,"

"Tell me about it," Minskowski extended her hand and Lovelace took it, pulling her self off the floor and into the air again. "Now, go get some sleep."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

After their conversation, there was a lot more communication between the two of them. Minkowski found out that Lovelace wasn't awful at holding a conversation. She would talk about her old crew mates and what all they got up to, she would talk about what she would do back on earth, and she loved to talk about what she _would_ do when she got back to earth. That was Minkowski's favorite.

"And where I'm from, there's this ice cream place that was super close to where I lived when I was younger. I _loved_ that ice cream place. When I get back, I'm going straight to that ice cream shop and buying as many flavors as possible. Do you like ice cream, Minkowski?"

She straightened up in her chair and thought about it for a second. "Well, maybe growing up in California did something to me. It's always _super_ hot there in the summer, so I'd always try to find something cold, you know? I guess it's a universal experience."

Lovelace laughed and nodded along, and Minkowski _might_ have felt a blush crawl up her face.

* * *

They would often find each other in different parts of the ship some nights, when they were both too awake to try and sleep. They would enjoy each other's time, telling stories or talking about things that had happened in the passed few weeks. Minkowski was always nervous that she was sitting too close, when they moved to lean against to the wall and talk, but Lovelace always moved closer. Their shoulders would brush together and she would smile, before telling her something Eiffel had managed to mess up a few days before. Minkowski would try to hold in her laughter, even though there was no way she'd be able to wake the rest of the crew.

Sometimes, while Lovelace was talking about something, Minkowski would completely zone out. She would just watch as her face would light up with expressions of excitement and annoyance, but never towards her. All of her words would mush together, and Minkowski would just smile and nod along. After she was finished with whatever she was talking about, Lovelace would just stare back, like it was some sort of intimate staring contest. They would both eventually start holding in laughter, before erupting into a fit of wheezing. They both felt extremely happy in each other's company.

Maybe they would sit there for a little longer before Minkowski pushed back up and told Lovelace to get some sleep. It started to seem like she did that often. 

* * *

She was grabbing a cup of coffee when it clicked. 

"Oh no, no, no, no. No."

Maybe she could find the best way to address the situation. Was there a best way to address this situation? It didn't feel like it. She was above crushes, they were silly. Childish. She was an adult, if there were feelings she would handle it properly, just like she handled everything else. But she was _panicking._

She composed herself and started a pep talk. "Alright, Minkowski. It won't be hard. This is nothing for you. You trained yourself to hunt a plant monster. All you have to do is tell Lovelace that-"

A pair of strong hands gently gripped her shoulders. "Tell me what?"

Lovelace floated down from above her, where she had pushed herself upwards. Minkowski froze. 

"Well, uh, I was going to ask you to, uh," She didn't have enough time to think of an excuse. She could feel the red rising to her face and she looked down to her hands.

"Woah, woah," Lovelace placed a hand gently back on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"yeah, I just... Need a moment." She buried her face in her hands and sighed. "I guess I'm doing this now."

"This can't be good,"

Minkowski snorted and looked back to her. "Lovelace, listen, this is very sudden of me and I'm sorry in advance, but it's better to do it now and move passed if need be."

Lovelace didn't break eye contact, just nodded along. They sat there quietly for a few moments before Minkowski spoke up. "We're both grown women, so I'll handle this as professionally as I can. I seem to have developed some kind of feelings for you."

They were quiet once again before Lovelace repeated. "Some kind of feelings,"

"Romantic feelings."

"Oh,"

Minkowski looked away and Lovelace ran a hand over her head. "That's alright."

"What?"

"It's alright, I feel the same way."

Minkowski's eyes widened as time stopped for a few seconds. "You..." She paused, turning the words around in her head. "you feel the same way." 

A smile found its way onto her face and Lovelace vigorously nodded. 

"Well,"

"Well," Minkowski repeated. "I assume we can only see where this goes."

Lovelace nodded again and Minkowski floated into her arms; she laughed when they wrapped around her.

* * *

Over the course of a few months, Eiffel had grew more confused over the two of them. He had picked up on their contact after a while, and noticed how happy Minkowski looked when she was with Lovelace. He decided he would ask her about it eventually.

The eventually was a little after Minkowski had woken up, still in Lovelace's embrace. 

"Good morning." She grumbled.

"Good morning to you, too." 

Minkowski leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before moving away. They had to figure something else out, her back was killing her for being in a single person cabin with someone else. 

She put on her suit and drifted to the kitchen. There were a few things to be done today, but nothing major, so she was surprised to see Eiffel up this early. When he saw her he quickly slammed the cabinet he was rummaging through shut. "Oh, heyyy Commander."

"Good morning, Eiffel. May I ask what you're doing, because I have a feeling it isn't good."

"Actually," he made a pushing aside motion with his hand. "I have a few questions for _you!"_

She sighed and prepared herself. "Oh no. Let's hear it."

Eiffel looked around before pushing himself closer to her. "Alright," he whispered. "Is something going on with Lovelace? You two have been pretty touchy-feely lately and I've heard the first name basis enough times this week for it to be suspicious! Look I know she can be really scary and mean but whatever is happening or whatever she told you-" He paused and looked around again. "it doesn't have to be that way! Whatever mind manipulation or something she's doing on you, you can get out of it!" 

Minkowski tried her best to force down her smile before bursting into laughter. 

"Commander?"

"Oh- Eiffel, I'm sorry-" She grips her stomach. "no, no Lovelace doesn't have me in some sort of mind manipulation-" There was a silence from Eiffel has she tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry, really, give me a moment,"

"What? What's happening?"

Hera's voice rang out from over the ship's intercoms. "It seems like you have a few things mixed up," She joins Minkowski, laughing.

Eiffel looked around again as Lovelace drifted in. "What's happening in here?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me,_ evil captain lady!" Eiffel threw his hands up dramatically and waited. Lovelace just looked to Minkowski and made a face of confusion. 

"Nothing, nothing." Minkowski moved to wrap her arms around Lovelace's waist, pressed a quick kiss to her mouth and watched as everything clicked.

"Oh, oh! Oh, man I am _so_ sorry, I just didn't think-"

"You're fine Eiffel. There's no weird mind manipulation here, trust me."

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked off for a second before asking, "Does everyone else know?"

"They seemed to pick up on it pretty quick." Lovelace smiled and looked to Minkowski. "Mind manipulation?"

"I'll explain later, but for now, get moving."

Everyone groaned.


End file.
